


Dix règles et une vie

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Hogwarts Era, Libraries, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rules
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La bibliothèque de Poudlard est un lieu incontournable, avec ses règles. Dix petites règles que Draco et Théodore transgressaient le plus naturellement du monde !</p><p>Draco/Théodore</p><p>SLASH/YAOI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dix règles et une vie

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, tout est à JKR  
>  **Bêta :** Elwan59  
>  **Note :** \- Originalement imaginé pour sur le thème des règles, mais jamais écrit, au-delà des règles et du concept ^^;  
>    - Premier écrit post-NaNo'11.  
> 

_Règle n°1 : La bibliothèque est faite pour travailler._  
Draco se laissa choir sur la chaise à côté de Théodore. Celui-ci travaillait son devoir d’Arithmancie, alors que le blond aurait dû faire de même en Potions, concept qu’il avait aisément remplacé par une séance impromptue d’entraînement de Quidditch. Malheureusement, le brun ne semblait pas se soucier de son retour. Draco piqué au vif –et ayant une forte envie de l’embêter- laissa doucement pianoter le bout de ses doigts sur la cuisse de son amant. Le regard courroucé de celui-ci valait bien des discours.  
\- Draco, la bibliothèque est faite pour bosser.  
Le blond eut un sourire, avant de lui susurrer, sans cesser de faire jouer ses mains :  
\- Alors travaille, Théo… Je ne voudrais pas stopper ta soif de savoir.  
La main du fils Malfoy allait et venait de plus en plus vite le long de l’intérieur de la cuisse de son amant. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, appréciant la légère caresse qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son sexe, qui le ferait jouir à n’en pas douter. Puis, ce fut trop, et Théo étouffa son petit couinement dans la paume de sa main, qu’il mordit. Pince leva les yeux quelques instants, avant de revenir à son travail.  
\- Je te déteste, Draco, souffla Théo, qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu semblais ressentir, il y a quelques instants, lui répondit, moqueur, son amant.  
\- Ce n’est pas toi qui va devoir aller te changer, à cause de ton pervers de petit ami.  
Un regard un peu trop innocent lui répondit. D’accord. Le but était donc qu’il s’intéresse à lui et qu’ils retournent au dortoir…

***

 _Règle n°2 : Il est nécessaire de prendre soin des livres._  
Quand Draco rentra dans sa chambre de préfet, il entraînait derrière lui un Théodore très largement consentant. Il faisait beau et ils avaient passé une large partie de la journée dehors, à profiter du soleil et de la température très clémente, pour le Royaume-Uni. Le brun lui avait murmuré qu’il avait envie de lui, légèrement rougissant de dire à haute voix cette envie. Draco lui avait aussitôt saisi la main et ils avaient faussé compagnie à leurs camarades. Aucun d’eux n’avait besoin d’un dessin sur ce qui allait suivre. S’ils s’abstenaient d’ébruiter leur relation auprès des autres maisons, leurs camarades de chambrée savaient et ils avaient même été positivement ravis de voir Draco obtenir son titre de préfet, comme cela, ils étaient certains de ne plus être dérangés par leurs ébats. Au moins, le dortoir deviendrait moins dangereux.  
C’est ainsi que Draco renversa sans aucune délicatesse l’intégralité des objets sur son bureau, ouvrages de la bibliothèque inclus, pour mieux y installer Théodore, avant de finir de le renverser dessus.

***

 _Règle n°3 : La Réserve est interdite à tous ceux qui n’ont pas un mot d’un enseignant._  
Pince avait maugréé, râlé, s’était plaint, mais elle avait fini par les faire entrer dans la Réserve tout en les assommant de règles, d’interdits et autres idées. Si Théodore avait écouté consciencieusement, cela n’avait pas été le cas de Draco qui s’était contenté d’observer les lieux autour d’eux. Dès l’instant où Irma Pince sortie de la pièce, le blond tira à lui son petit ami pour le plaquer contre une armoire.  
\- Draco… souffla le brun.  
\- Elle ne risque pas de revenir avant un moment, alors, savoure…  
S’agenouillant devant son amant, le blond s’entendit pour faire oublier tout ce qui n’était ni ses doigts, ni sa bouche. Le mot falsifié à l’écriture de Severus Snape pour une recherche dans la Réserve, devait toujours se trouver froissé à l’endroit où Théodore l’avait abandonné alors qu’il jouissait de son insatiable petit ami.

***

 _Règle n°4 : Il est obligatoire de remettre les ouvrages là où il faut._  
Théodore observait Draco travailler. La chose n’était pas fondamentalement étrange. Le blond était un très gros bosseur. Ses excellentes notes se faisaient dans la douleur des heures de travail, même s’il arrivait qu’il maîtrise déjà certains sujets, comme les potions.  
Néanmoins, que Draco travaille ainsi alors qu’ils avaient plusieurs semaines devant eux, un soleil resplendissant dehors et même pas un ou deux projets louches en perspective qui l'empêcheraient de pouvoir se concentrer sur ses devoirs, plus tard. Il était entouré de livres et… Bon, il fallait admettre que c'était sexy. Draco, quand il se donnait la peine de se concentrer complètement dans ce qu'il faisait, avait une attitude qui mettait régulièrement en émoi son compagnon. Si Draco était généralement celui qui initiait leurs rapports sexuels, Théodore n'était en rien contre cela. Simplement, il n'avait pas la facilité du blond à dire haut et fort ce qu'il désirait. Il préférait le faire comprendre par des gestes ou des regards. Simplement, cette fois-ci, des regards ne suffiraient pas.  
\- Draco, souffla-t-il pour lui faire relever les yeux. J'ai envie de toi en moi. Que tu me fasses l'amour, à même ton bureau dans la chambre.  
Le blond ouvrit la bouche pendant une seconde, avant de se lever d'un coup, de saisir ses livres et d'aller les reposer en vrac sur les étagères. Là, il revint pour ramasser ses affaires et celles de Théodore, et de rouler les yeux en voyant que celui-ci n'était pas encore debout.  
\- Bon, tu te dépêches, Théo ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement pressé.

***

 _Règle n°5 : Il est interdit de manger ou de boire dans la bibliothèque._  
Théodore mâchouillait machinalement sa plume tout en lisant le grimoire devant lui. S'il comprenait bien, il fallait attendre que Uranus soit levée depuis quatre heures pour envisager de faire un tirage à quatre mains. D'un autre côté, il semblait aussi possible d'envisager que si on inversait les polarités environnantes…  
Draco le regardait totalement médusé. Théodore était un véritable mystère pour lui. Certaines fois, il se demandait s'il le connaissait réellement depuis la naissance. Il semblait tellement être quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Par exemple, oui, il l'avait déjà vu mordiller sa plume. Il avait même bien souvent lui-même enlevé l'encre qui finissait sur ses lèvres, mais ça… Jamais. Parfaitement inconsciemment, il offrait une image des plus érotiques. Il imaginait parfaitement autre chose allant et venant dans sa bouche. Oh, Merlin… La nuit dernière ! Théo avait été l'image de la débauche la plus parfaite. Entre les baisers, les légères morsures et la fellation qu'il avait été en train de lui prodiguer, à ce moment-là, sa bouche était rouge et une véritable incitation au péché. Et ils avaient péché autant qu'il leur avait été possible.  
Draco lança machinalement un sort pour faire apparaître un verre d'eau dans l'espoir que cela le calme.  
\- Monsieur Malfoy ! On ne boit pas dans la bibliothèque ! Cria soudainement Madame Pince.  
Draco sursauta et revient rapidement à la réalité. Il avait eu l'espoir de ne plus avoir une érection en sortant de la pièce, pas plus d'érection tout court !

***

 _Règle n°6 : On ne communique pas par papiers enchantés._  
"Ça va ?"  
"A ton avis, Draco ?"  
"Si tu ne faisais pas autant de mouvements précieux, je dirais que oui"  
"Abruti !"  
"C'est toi qui en redemandais hier !"  
"Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais encore envie de toi, que tu dois te foutre de moi aujourd'hui. De toute façon, n'envisage plus de mettre ta queue dans le moindre de mes orifices avant plusieurs semaines, Draco."  
"Attends ! Si tu m'avais dit d'arrêter, je l'aurais fait ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de type et tu le sais !"  
"Draco… Arrête, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Simplement, on a fait les cons hier et mes "plus fort" n'étaient pas une bonne idée".  
"Je suis désolé, Bébé."  
"Je sais. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça."  
"Je t'aime."  
"Moi aussi. Pour me faire pardonner, peut-être que je pourrais te sucer, ce soir. Ça te dit ?"  
\- MONSIEUR MALFOY ! Hurla Madame Pince en saisissant le dernier message envoyé pour l'ouvrir et le lire. Vous… Vous… SORTEZ D'ICI !  
Visiblement, ce qu'elle avait lu n'était pas à son goût…

***

 _Règle n°7 : Il est obligatoire de ramener les ouvrages à la date demandée._  
\- Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque pour me ramener le livre que vous auriez dû me rapporter hier ! Sinon, je serais obligée d'en référer à votre Directeur de Maison !  
Draco lança un regard désespéré à Théodore. Ce bouquin, il l'avait encore eu il y a peu, mais où avait-il atterri ? Voyant le brun secouer la tête, signe que ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait emprunté, il allait voir Blaise, puis Pansy, puis Daphné, puis Millicent. Sans résultat. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Le livre n'avait pas dû quitter sa chambre et cela, même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait.  
Il commença par retourner l'ensemble de son bureau pendant que Théo bouquinait dans un fauteuil. Après, il passa à sa bibliothèque. Puis, son lit, vu qu'il lui arrivait de s'endormir en lisant les rares soirs où Théodore allait dormir dans le dortoir. Il dut reconnaître qu'il ne le trouvait pas.  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas la dernière fois où tu l'as vu ? Demanda le brun.  
\- Si, je travaillais dessus Lundi, mais je l'ai laissé sur mon bureau. J'avais besoin d'autres infos qui étaient dedans. J'ai… Oh ! Je sais ! S'exclama d'un coup Draco.  
Il se pencha sous le lit pour en sortir un livre, avec un air particulièrement victorieux, avant de s'expliquer.  
\- C'est ce que je lisais, quand tu es revenu de ton entretien avec Babbling et comme nous avions bien mieux à faire, j'ai fini par le pousser sous le lit.  
Théodore le regarda un moment, avant de secouer la tête. Que dire de plus ? Ce fut Blaise qui eut le mot de la fin, le soir au souper.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas lancé un _Accio_ pour le retrouver ? Demanda-t-il à Draco.

***

 _Règle n°8 : On ne doit pas écrire dans les livres._  
Draco et Théodore relevèrent d'un coup le nez et prirent l'air le plus contrit possible. Oups ?  
\- Il fallait bien que cela arrive, un jour. Si vous travailliez aussi, plutôt que constamment flirter, tu aurais vu qu'il était juste derrière toi, Théodore ! Râla Blaise.  
Même s'ils étaient mignons tous les deux, il fallait avouer que là, la majorité des Slytherins commençait à en avoir marre. Depuis deux semaines, ils étaient intenables à constamment se tripoter, se murmurer des niaiseries et passer leur temps à flirter quoi qu'il se passe. Le nombre de catastrophes qu'ils avaient manqué de générer ne faisait qu'augmenter d'une manière exponentielle. A croire qu'ils étaient en période de rut ! Quoique…  
\- Draco, tu es certain que tu n'as pas un Veela dans tes ancêtres ? Ça expliquerait votre exhibitionnisme… Demanda sans aucune subtilité Pansy, que la chose agaçait tout autant.  
Le brun poussa un grognement qui devait certainement avoir un sens, mais les personnes autour ne le comprirent pas.  
\- Et pour ceux qui ne se comportent pas comme des animaux, cela donne quoi ? Questionna, moqueuse, Daphné.  
Draco eut un mouvement de lèvres et baragouina un truc à son tour. Face aux regards de leurs camarades, Théodore reprit.  
\- Pour nos deux ans, Draco m'a offert ça, expliqua-t-il en retirant une chaîne de dessous sa chemise.  
A celle-ci pendait un anneau magique. Un de ces anneaux que les Sang-Purs offraient en cadeau de fiançailles.  
\- Oh, Merlin ! Heureusement qu'ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire, ils seraient encore plus insupportables, s'exclama Pansy.  
Blaise les regarda, avant de regarder l'ouvrage qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, qui était maintenant maculé de l'encre que Théodore avait renversée en s'asseyant sur la table pour embrasser plus facilement Draco.  
\- Vous irez voir Pince pour le livre, leur dit-il avec un sourire pervers. Elle ne voudrait pas tuer de jeunes fiancés…

***

 _Règle n°9 : Il est interdit de voler les ouvrages de la bibliothèque._  
Théodore poussa un dernier râle, avant de jouir et de se laisser retomber complètement sur le bureau de Draco. Au bout de quelques minutes, malgré le fait qu'il était bien là, coincé contre son petit ami qui reprenait son souffle, il finit par attraper un mouchoir dans la boîte à proximité. Draco s'éloigna suffisamment pour que Théodore nettoie rapidement leurs deux ventres maculés de son sperme, avant de se lever et de jeter le mouchoir sur le bureau où ils se trouvaient, quelques secondes avant. Il suivit avec un certain plaisir Draco jusqu'à leur lit, et ils s'endormirent tous les deux, comme une souche.  
Le lendemain, Draco finissait de ranger ses affaires de la semaine quand il arriva au mouchoir usagé et grimaça.  
\- Oups… Fit-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Théodore qui paressait encore au lit, et en profitait pour mater sans aucune honte Draco qui se baladait en boxer.  
\- Le mouchoir d'hier.  
\- Moui… Je m'en souviens très bien, répondit-il, avant d'ajouter. C'était bon, hier.  
Draco se contenta de soulever le livre qui était sous le mouchoir et de montrer la page ouverte.  
\- Oups ? Répondit Théo, en découvrant la page, sur laquelle il travaillait maculée de sperme séché.  
\- Tu crois que si je le rend à Pince et que je négocie avec Dobby pour qu'il le vole, quelqu'un s'en rendra compte ?  
\- On peut toujours essayer. Au pire… Qui ne serait pas excité par la reproduction des Mandragores sauvages ? Je suis certain que cela te ferait une bonne défense.  
Un coussin traversa la pièce pour aller frapper Théodore en réponse à sa proposition. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà oublié l'ouvrage et leurs projets de vols, bien plus occupés l'un par l'autre.

***

 _Règle n°10 : Il faut être absolument silencieux à la bibliothèque._  
Pince était à juste dix mètres. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la bibliothèque. Après tout, c'étaient le dernier jour de cours, et même si tous n'étaient pas comme eux en dernière année, la majorité des étudiants étaient dehors à profiter de leur premier après-midi de libre, après la fin des examens. Demain, tous prendraient le Poudlard Express pour les vacances d'été. Certains comme Draco et Théodore le feraient pour la dernière fois. Après cela, ils trouveraient un travail, s'installeraient et vraisemblablement prendraient tous leur envol. Alors pour la dernière fois, une toute petite dernière fois…  
Draco était à genoux entre les jambes de Théodore qui était appuyé depuis longtemps contre les étagères derrières lui. Ses cuisses tremblaient et son souffle était court. Le blond était en train de lui offrir une fellation fantastique. Depuis le temps, il savait exactement comment lui faire prendre son pied, mais le faire ici… Oh, bien sûr, il y avait le danger et le côté exhibitionniste qui jouait. Mais il y avait aussi le fait que leur premier baiser s'était déroulé à quelques pas de là. Une manière de boucler la boucle. Un léger gémissement échappa de ses lèvres.  
\- Chuuut… Murmura Draco, relâchant son sexe pour lui parler. Il ne faut pas parler. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque.  
Portant sa main à sa bouche, il la mordit, dans l'espoir que cela étouffe la majorité de ses gémissements sourds. Quand quelques instants plus tard il jouit, il se laissa glisser au sol de manière à être coincé entre son petit ami et les solides étagères. Etouffant un rire, ils s'embrassèrent.  
Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux. Ils allaient emménager ensemble et peu importait que leurs parents les trouvent trop jeunes pour cela. Ils avaient de nombreux projets, mais le premier était de décorer leur chambre à leur guise, avec un lit immense et confortable. Le second était évidemment d'aménager leur bibliothèque, avec leurs propres règles ! Oh, oui, ils allaient être heureux, tous les deux.  
***

 _Règle n°1 : La bibliothèque est un lieu de plaisir, de tous les plaisirs._  
 _Règle n°2 : Mieux vaut éviter les taches de sperme sur les livres, mais au pire on peut toujours payer pour les faire nettoyer..._  
 _Règle n°3 : On est pas obligé de se taire et gémir est très bien accepté, voire même recommandé._  
 _Règle n°4 : ..._


End file.
